


ReiGisa #1

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei enjoy a quiet weekend at Nagisa's family's apartment. All is going well until someone needs to pee and refuses to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReiGisa #1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr. The dialogue prompt was, "No! Don't hafta use the potty!" with Rei and Nagisa. Super fun!

Nagisa loved moments like these.

It was the weekend and he and Rei had the apartment to themselves. Nagisa’s parents had gone on a sudden trip and the two had decided upon an impromptu sleepover, though the sleepover might not have been as anyone would’ve guessed.

Rei sat on the floor of Nagisa’s bedroom, knees drawn to his chest as he held a large, rainbow colored penguin in this arms. He was dressed in cotton pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with a butterfly on it. Between his lips was a pacifier that he absently sucked at while a cartoon played on the television.

After making sure they were alone and secure in the apartment, Nagisa had seamlessly shifted from friend to caretaker and Rei melted so quickly that he wasn’t even sure when he’d regressed.

After a quiet dinner and a bath, Nagisa dressed Rei in his comfortable sleep clothes and gave him a bottle of cool tea, but Rei wasn’t anywhere near sleepy just yet, so here they sat.

Nagisa happily threaded his fingers through Rei’s hair as the taller teen laughed at something onscreen. Nagisa, however, was far more interested in Rei than the film.

Rei had been shifting and moving for over half an hour now and Nagisa knew what Rei probably needed, but he also knew it wouldn’t get Rei to admit it.

Even when his boyfriend regressed, he still hated using the bathroom. It wasn't…beautiful.

“Rei?” Nagisa called gently, watching as Rei turned his head partially, eyes still on the screen.

“Mm?” Rei hummed quietly.

“Do you need to make tinkle?” Nagisa asked sweetly.

Rei immediately blushed and looked at Nagisa, then quickly looked back to the screen.

“No,” Rei said softly, holding his penguin in front of his face, covering everything but his eyes.

Nagisa could only smile at the cute display, but nearly fifteen minutes later, it was clear that Rei couldn’t sit still. He was shifting and soft whines escaped him as he held a hand to his crotch.

“Rei,” Nagisa called again. “Do you want to go potty?”

Rei was silent for a long moment before whining loudly. “No! Don’t hafta use the potty!”

“But you’re going to hurt yourself if you and wouldn’t it feel so nice to go peepee?”

Rei whimpered as Nagisa stood from the bed and held his hand out and watched as he went to his closet and pulled out a training potty. He pressed his legs together and danced in place, feeling urine begin to travel out of his urethra, dribbling the slightest bit.

Nagisa turned around and caught sight of the display. He quickly set the potty down in a nearby chair and rushed over to Rei, hushing him gently.

“It’s ok,” he cooed as he tried to pull Rei’s pants down.

“Nooo!” Rei whined. “Don’t hafta…don’t have to use the potty.”

Nagisa rubbed his back soothingly. “I think you do. Just think about how relaxed you’ll feel after you use the potty. It’s right here for you. You don’t even have to move.”

Rei pursed his lips and whimpered as another, larger spurt of urine warmed his hand and his pants. He trembled and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought to hold back his water.

“…hafta use the potty,” he whined quietly, still holding his crotch.

Taking it as an invitation, Nagisa quickly worked Rei’s pants down and gripped his moist penis and it was not a moment too soon.

Rei stood holding his shirt up and trembling as his urine splashed loudly into the potty. He almost moaned in relief, but Nagisa could see how happy the other was to finally free his water.

After cleaning up the potty and washing Rei up, Nagisa got him into a diaper, then curled up with him, telling Rei he loved him before he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.


End file.
